1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game apparatus, and more particularly to an improvement to a game score display system of a game apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a game apparatus, there are a wide variety of simulation games, in which a specific character is manipulated to achieve the objective of the game thereof. In car racing games in particular, settings are constituted just like the cockpits of real race cars. Accordingly, a player sits down in a seat, grasps a steering wheel, and, while viewing a course displayed on a monitor in front of him, can operate a steering wheel, accelerator, brake, and gear shift, making it possible to enjoy a game while experiencing a so-called virtual reality sensation. Furthermore, in a conventional game apparatus, a seat in which a player sits is capable of tilting in accordance with a travel state (horizontal gravity (G)) and vibrating from the reactive force from a road surface, making possible an experience that is closer to actual driving.
For this reason, a player is extremely interested in the extent of his real abilities, that is, in the game score.
Conventional ranking display systems in a game apparatus are constituted as follows. For example, in a car racing game apparatus, the total lap time and total number of laps of a course are computed upon completion of a game. The computation value thereof is treated as a game score, and it is determined whether or not this score value falls within a prescribed ranking. When it is determined that a particular player""s game score falls within a particular ranking; the ranking display system transitions to a player name entry mode, in which the display system processes input symbols corresponding to a player""s name or some other set of symbols with which the player represents himself. When this processing is complete, the game score is displayed beside the inputted symbols thereof in a game score order. Conversely, when it is determined that a game score is outside a ranking, the game ends without transitioning to a player name entry mode.
In a conventional game apparatus, since the game scores of only a limited number of top scorers are stored, there remains a ranking of only those players, who obtain a superior score in a game and the score of a player, whose game score is not retained in a ranking, such as a player unskilled in a game, is neither displayed nor stored. This is a problem in that only limited players increase their interest and desire to challenge a game, and it is not possible to heighten the interest of a player, such as a beginner, who is not accustomed to the game apparatus, nor is it possible to increase the number of players who choose to play the game. By contrast thereto, due to limited storage capacity, it is difficult to store and display the scores of all players. Further, arranging all players"" scores without regard to score makes it impossible to accurately compare individual scores, thereby lessening a skilled player""s interest in the game.
To solve these problems, an object of the present invention is to provide a game apparatus, which can retain a player""s game score, regardless of whether the player is a skilled player or a beginner. A game apparatus consistent with the present invention also performs ranking under circumstances that are fair to both skilled players and to beginners.
To achieve these objects, the present invention is a game apparatus, comprising game executing means for manipulating a control portion and suitably moving a character displayed on a monitor in accordance with predetermined game rules, thereby achieving an objective based on the above-mentioned game rules. The game apparatus is characterized in that it has game score computing means, for computing a game score after an objective has been achieved using the game executing means; game score storing means for storing based on a prescribed ranking a prescribed limited number of game scores computed using the game score computing means; and substituting means for substituting the most recent game score by substituting a most recently executed game score for one of the stored game scores within the above-mentioned prescribed limited number, regardless of the ranking of the game score thereof.
According to the present invention, when the most recent game is completed, even in cases such that a prescribed limited number of game scores are already stored, and the most recent game score either is lower than the ranking of the game scores, or falls outside the ranking, because the present invention is constituted such that this most recent game score is stored by substituting the most recent game score for one of the stored game scores, even if the most recent player is a beginner, his score is stored, and can be displayed within a ranking. As a result thereof, even a beginner will take a heightened interest in a game, and the desire to challenge a game again can be elicited in numerous players.
Another aspect of the present invention is characterized in that, in a case, wherein the abovementioned prescribed limited number is exceeded when a game score is stored by the above-mentioned game score storing means, the above-mentioned substituting means deletes the temporally oldest game score, and stores the above-mentioned most recent game score.
Consequently, because a stored game score, which is replaced in accordance with the above-mentioned substituting means, is selected on the basis of being the temporally oldest game score, the player, whose score is replaced, understands and acquiesces to the fact that it is the oldest game score. Therefore, a player does not feel like this is unfair.
Yet another aspect of the present invention is characterized in that, when the above-mentioned temporally oldest game score is ranked higher than a prescribed game score, the next oldest game score is deleted.
Furthermore, as for another aspect of the present invention, even though a game score is old, when this old game score is ranked high, it is necessary to consider retaining the highly-ranked game score in memory for the sake of prestige. Accordingly, when a selected oldest game score is greater than a prescribed ranking (for example, within the best ten), a game apparatus consistent with the present invention makes the next oldest game score thereto the target of substitution, and repeats this process, targeting for substitution the oldest game score of those scores less than a prescribed ranking.
Yet another aspect of the present invention is characterized in that when the above-mentioned substituting means stores a game score using the above-mentioned game score storing means, the substituting means deletes a game score that is ranked the lowest, and stores the above-mentioned most recent game score.
In this aspect, because a stored game score, which is replaced in accordance with the above-mentioned substituting means, is selected on the basis of being the game score that is ranked the lowest, the player, who is replaced, wants to strive for an even higher score, so that even if the most recent game score should be worse than the lowest ranked game score thereof, the above-mentioned player can accept this fact as being fair.
Furthermore, another aspect of the present invention also involves game score displaying means for sorting and displaying, in accordance with a prescribed item of this game score, a game score that is stored in the above-mentioned game score storing means.
According to the present invention, when a game score is displayed by game score displaying means after the most recent player completes a game, because the name of the most recent player thereof is always displayed, it is possible to heighten a player""s interest in the game. Furthermore, another aspect of the present invention also involves printout means for printing out a most recent game score and a prescribed number of game scores within the scope of the above-mentioned prescribed limited number.
According to the present invention, when a game score is printed out by printout means after the most recent player completes a game, because the name of this most recent player is always printed out together with a stored game score, it is possible to heighten a player""s interest in the game. Furthermore, the number of stored players printed out is not limited to all that are stored, and a printout number prescribed beforehand, such as a ranking near the most recent player, a higher ranking, and so forth, can be set.
Furthermore, another aspect of the present invention is a system for displaying a score, comprising processing means for ranking and displaying a limited prescribed plurality of game scores, the display system being characterized in that processing means thereof has means for determining a game score ranking from a plurality of game scores, and display processing means for storing a game score ranking thereof, and displaying the game score on display means, and is constituted so that even when an executed game score falls outside of a the predetermined ranking, an executed game score is substituted for a specific game score within a ranking, a ranking comprising the executed game score is newly determined, and the ranking thereof can be displayed on display means. Furthermore, the present invention may be an electronic game apparatus comprising this system, and it may further comprise a storage medium, on which is stored a program for executing the display system thereof on an electronic game apparatus.
Furthermore, another aspect of the present invention is a game apparatus having a first memory for storing a game program and game progress controlling means for controlling the progress of a game on the basis of a game program stored in this first memory, the game apparatus being characterized in that it has game score computing means for computing a game score of the above-mentioned game when the state of progress of the above-mentioned game, the progress of which is being controlled by the above-mentioned game progress controlling means, satisfies a prescribed condition; game score storing means for storing a prescribed number""s worth of game scores computed by the above-mentioned game score computing means; substituting means for replacing one score stored in the above-mentioned game score storing means with a score that the above-mentioned game score computing means computed last, when the game scores stored in the above-mentioned game score storing means reach a prescribed number""s worth; and ranking means for attaching a rank to the above-mentioned stored respective game scores after the above-mentioned substituting means substitutes the above-mentioned most-recently computed game score in the above-mentioned game score storing means. In this aspect of the present invention, the computing of a game score is performed without being especially limited to when an entire game is completed, or when a certain game stage of a game comprising a plurality of stages is completed, or when each game stage is completed.